the light of a star shorts
by lastdragonrider
Summary: these are story that are not in with the light of a star these are all the shorts read if you dare. this will let you know who is and was on the ship star came off no more bothering lets roll!
1. starlight woke me up

Starlight woke me up in the middle of the night?  
I sat there looking at the door ray gentle birthing the only thing I can hear I flick on the light we had decided to have a sleepover. Ray roles over and gowns slowly one of her eyes looking at me. "what's the matter star?" she said  
"it`s nothing ray jest a nightmare of my parents that's all" I said I look at her to see her smiling.  
"My mom and dad did not want me to do the job I'm doing but hey I love it" she said I smiled sadly at her.  
"Mines different I lost them and I wasn't on the planet to save them" I said she frowned.  
"once I was away from home I couldn't stop the feeling I was going to lose them wall I was away star" she said I saw one tier fall from her face I nodded "let's go back to sleep star" she said and lay down I smiled and turned the lights off and lay down small cries touched my ears I picked up ray and placed her over my spark as she and I fell asleep for the night. Her genteel breaths field me with peace for the night.


	2. Sideswipe asked me to go out with him?

side is not mine ray is. the home i have in this story i made for school it was are dream house. some of the story are based off of questions..

sideswipe asked me to go out with him?

* * *

i was laying on my couch watching the tv flipping through channels looking for something good then a knock came from the door i ground but got up. out of the warm blanket, i had around me to the door once i open it i see sideswipe. "yes side" i said to him.  
"willyougooutwithme" he said really fast. i look at him oddly the clouds had covered the sky and it look like it could rain i think over it fast then smiled.  
"eh no side" i then closed the door then it started to pour rain. sunny had to stay at the base and side was to look over me. his alternate form was outside sitting in the rain in the driveway. the garage i had was big enough for two cars he did not want to go in there when we got back. my siblings were out for the rest of the day with our parents which meant the house all to myself. i frowned then went and got my coat and slip on my shoes i then went out and the front door to sideswipe driver side door. i then stepped in as his hole form apird.  
"so you did come to go out with me" he said sing song voice "i know i'm irresistable" he add i rolled my eyes at him.  
"no i don't want my car to get damaged out here" i said he then smiled at i went to startup the engine it roared to life i look at him as i pull out my garage door opener i went to open it when a hand stopped me.  
"when we go in we watch one movie together i don't care where" he said i look at him and smiled.  
"ok fine with me" i said then push the button he then drove in and parked i hit the button once more to close the door once it was shut i hopped out and rush to the other side where the door lay. "side stay here i'll grab the things will watch it in here" i said and rush off down stairs once down there i went to the movie theater grabbed a small portable dvd player and my black case that had 100 dvds in it grabs some popcorn and snacks i place the snacks in a bag i then saw the food i had been working on with energon and the drinks as well with energon i grabbed those all so and went up stairs when i came in side eyes widen and he helped me out as we place all the stuff on on his houd once done he look at the snacks and drink i had used energon in.  
"what's this" he said i smiled.  
"i put energon in it so you can try it" i said he look at me and smiled as he piced up a gummy bear and eat it.  
"tast good" he said i flipped throw the dvds then i came across a show i loved the land before time.  
"how the the land before time to you" i said he smiled at me.  
"fine by me" so we sat on his houd and watched the show blankets over us snacks in front and watch the show as i slowly fell asleep.

* * *

side pov

once the show had end i look onto my shoulder to see ray out i smiled she had said her bedroom was down stairs. so i picked her up and went thru the door, i look to my right to see spiral staircase. i went down and came in to a game like room i saw a hallway next to where i had come down from but i also saw a door i went for the door her bathroom to say the least was amazing and well her bedroom was awesome it was under water theme with fish all over the wall i then placed her on her bed which was meant blue colors. i was too tired to tearn of my holoform so i lay on her floor with the pillow and blanket and fell asleap.

* * *

comment hate fave but love me more


End file.
